Life and Love
by herverma
Summary: What if Zuko was late to teach Aang? What if there already was another girl that could teach Aang? What will happen to Zuko? Will he ever be able to be good? Will he be able to be accepted into the gAang? What about this fire bending girl? What if her past is darker than his? Look inside to find the anwers to these questions along with a story that speaks of Life and Love...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

**Aang's POV**

"This is humiliating", said Sokka.

"What is? Getting beaten by the Fire Nation or walking all the way to the western air temple? " huffed his sister.

"Both "said Sokka miserably.

"We are almost there. Appa gets tired" I tried to reason.

" Hey , We are here!" said Toph suddenly.

"Where?" said Sokka looking around eagerly.

There was nothing but a big hole in the ground. To outsiders this place may seem indifferent but if you had been here before, like me , then you would have known that we have reached the Western Air Temple. It is no surprise that Toph knows too.

"Um...Toph, your feet need to get their eyes checked", said Katara uncertainly.

I suddenly felt a pang of anger. Toph does NOT need to get her feet checked. Wow , where did that come from? I wondered. I quickly brushed it aside.

"No, she's right. Welcome to the Western Air Temple" , I announced proudly.

The Western Air Temple was a magnificent sight. It was constructed upside down on the cliff, making it the most unique air temple. I am so happy that my friends are going to see it! Its so exciting!

As we settled in, Haru , Teo , Pipsqueak and the others went to explore. I was happily following then. I needed to see the enlarged Pai Shao table, but Katara stopped me.

Ugh! I wanted to see what has changed here in 100 years. A lot apparently.

I must have said that aloud as Katara spoke up "Not now, Aang. You can go exploring later. Now we have some serious deciding to do." She sounded like a strict teacher. A very strict teacher.

"But…", I tried to reason with her.

"No, we need to decide on what to do and since you are the Avatar, you need to participate." , she said, sarcasm literally dripping from her voice..

Well, now that she mentions it that way…

"Fair enough." I slumped and took my seat

Toph laughed out loud. Sokka fell of his chair, laughing so hard. I looked around confused, why were they laughing?

"So, what's the new plan?" , I asked impatiently. I wanted to go and explore.

Surprisingly Sokka spoke up first, "The new plan, if you ask me, is the old plan." , he looked pretty pleased with himself, but I , honestly, had no idea what he was talking about.

Not surprisingly, neither did the others, judging by the blank faces he was getting, even Toph was 'looking' at him blankly. Noticing this, Sokka sighed and said, "Aang will master all the four elements and defeat the Fire lord before summer."

I sighed. Only if it were that easy. I looked around for any other better ideas when I observed Toph thinking something deeply.

**Toph's POV**

Great way for Sokka to ruin the mood. There is no way Twinkle Toes will find a fire bending teacher in time. The whole Fire Nation hates him. There are outcasts but I don't know any…Or d_o I?_

_Flashback_

"_See H! I made fire! I can firebend!" ,said a young ten year old girl.I stood next to her, in awe, as she made fire out of nothing. Although I couldn't actually see the fire, but I knew she was bending and the pure joy in my sister's voice made me realize how happy she was to bend. _

"_Great job, Kai!", I replied but quickly added "But earthbending is better". Immediately, Kai stopped bending and was quiet. I, being a eight year old girl didn't understand this silence and just stood there, waiting for her to speak. "No, Toph" she replied in her 'serious' voice. She only used my full name when she was serious. "All the four elements are equally powerful", she replied. I smiled and nodded while replying "Yes Kai, what you say is true". My sister was very wise. She hugged me and I returned the hug happily. But it was a pity that she wasn't my real sister. Her real name was Reeka, but I called her Kai._

"_Children, come for dinner. And Toph honey, take help from Reeka", came the voice of , my and my sister's mother. Even though Kai heard her adopted mother perfectly well, she made no attempt to help me. I had to smile at that. Even as a little girl, I hated to be weak. Kai knew that I can use my earthbending to see and could perfectly well guide myself across the hall to the dining room but had not disclosed this to our parents, which I was immensely grateful for. I was irritated by the way I was treated at home and had always gone to Kai for guidance. She understood my agitation and wondered if I should tell our parents about my immensely improved eaarthbending skills. I had refused, but she had warned me of the danger of them finding out my abilities. I had smiled and had told her "They should be able to deal with it." But I wasn't so sure. Kai understood my hesitance and had jokingly told "Well, H you could always run away". But I was seriously considering it, and was worried but I always had Kai to help me._

_Kai nudged me playfully as we came to the dining room and we commenced to eat._

_Flashback Ends_

I smiled. I really miss Kai and remembered what happened the following week of that day…she was caught firebending and ran away, but not before promising me that we will find each other in the near future. Well I should make that promise come true. I grinned and stood up.

**Aang's POV**

Everyone was silent as they thought another solution to our dilemma. Sudeenly, Toph stood up and broke the silence by saying "I know a girl who can teach Twinkle Toes", she smiled. "And I bet she's not working for the Fire Nation."

I smiled, but I was slightly-ok, maybe very- curious to know who Toph was talking about. I, personally couldn't picture her with any Fire Nation girls. But at least we know someone who can teach me.

"But where will we find this 'girl'? ", asked Sokka suspiciously and disapprovingly while raising his eyebrows while mentioning the word 'girl'.

I just shook my head in amusement and from the corner of my eyes, saw both Katara and Toph rolling their eyes. But oblivious to them, Sokka continued while standing up "I mean, aren't any of you suspicious of this so called 'girl'? ". He should really stop raising his eyebrows and wriggling them. "Yes, we are Sokka but she is our only chance. I mean, do _you _know any firebending girls that can teach Aang?" replied Katara, looking highly irritated. "No." muttered Sokka and sat back down.

Toph then said, "We will have to trace her". Sokka groaned. I closed my eyes and suddenly recalled my Swamp vision, which showed not only Toph this time, but another girl, looking slightly older, hidden in the bushes. She had laughed and it had appeared if Toph and she were playing some game. I opened my eyes and asked Toph, "Wait, did this girl have green eyes and jet black hair?". She looked surprised and replied "Well, Yes she did, but how do you know?"

If it was a surprise to her, imagine how I might have felt. She just appeared in my vision, because I am sure she wasn't there before, but this means she is someone I am going to meet and I can't wait! Realizing that Toph was still waiting for my answer, I replied, "She was someone I saw, just like I saw you ". Toph understood and nodded. Katara spoke up "In your swamp vision? ". I just nodded. Sokka announced ,"Then we will find her but I still don't trust her".Toph looked at me and asked " what was she wearing?" I recalled and said "Earth kingdom clothes" Toph smiled and spoke up, "I just might know where she is".

"Wait, what is her name?", Sokka asked, very curiously. Toph smile and said "Reeka".


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. It will never happen again. I swear!

Chapter 2

Zuko's POV

Ugh. What am I going to tell the Avatar? That I suddenly am good? Not that I was bad, I was just…confused. Yes, confused. Ugh. What if he doesn't believe me? What am I thinking? He won't believe me. "Why is it so hard to be good?" I shouted angrily. I looked up. Why can the spirits help me? For once? Suddenly I saw the bison (Appa?) flying with the Avatar and his friends. Where are they going? I wondered. Wherever they are going, they are returning back, since they left their luggage and even the other people they came with...someone named Pipsqueak? I don't know. I laid back down, frustrated.

Toph's POV

I'm never flying again. I repeat. Never. Ugh, I have to get on that _thing_ to get out of Omashu. I sighed. Why doesn't anything go my way? Anyways, we reached the outskirts of Omashu. Twinkle Toes asked, "Toph, do you really think that this is the place?" I 'looked' at him and said, "Why not? It does _look_ like the place." Sarcasm. Katara wisely changed the topic and spoke, " Toph, why do you think Reeka is here?" Good question. The answer? I had a hunch. Before I could spell out my theory, Sokka announced, "I'm hungry". I groaned and face palmed. When are you not, Sokka? Katara must have read my expression, "We'll find her, Toph. Don't worry." I looked away. "Who says I'm worried? We _will_ find her." But deep inside, I was worried. Will we find her? If we do, will she come with us? With me? "Where's Sokka?" asked Aang. And sure enough, I sensed him in front of a house a mile away from here. I sighed and started walking towards the house. Seeing me, Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes followed.

We found Sokka in front of the house, looking at it suspiciously. He turned around and found us staring at him. He came towards us and said, " The house is full of firebenders. I can feel it." I rolled my eyes, sure, now Sokka is _feeling_ firebenders. Katara thoughtfully asked me, "Is this your house?" I shook my head. "Should we knock?" asked Aang nervously. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. He went up to the door and knocked it.

An old women opened the door. She looked at all of us, don't ask me how I know. I'm pretty sure she was suspicious. Her voice betrayed that as she said, "Who are you? What do you want?" I sensed that Aang was about to reveal his identity so I quickly intervened. " Hi! We were wondering if Reeka lives here?" She became more suspicious and said, "I don't know any Reeka." I thought. "What about Kai?" She paused and said, "No." and slammed the door in our faces. That's very suspicious. She must have took another name. What would she take? Wait, is she even in Omashu? I frowned. I walked back slowly, sensing Aang, Sokka and Katara following me closely and leaned against a tree. I closed my eyes. Where are you Kai? Suddenly I remembered.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in a circle. It was the day before she ran away. _

"_Where do you want to go for the holidays?", asked my mother. Kai had enthusiastically replied, "Oh! Oh! Omashu!" Dad had said that we would take her. I was excited and had agreed to go. Mother had taken out a map, as Kai whispered her actions to me, and was looking at Omashu. "We should go there for a vacation" mom replied thoughtfully. Dad had agreed. Kai pulled me up and had started dancing. We all burst out laughing. _

_A few days back_

_Kai was observing my earthbending. I still hadn't told my parents about being able to earthbend more than the normal basics that I was restricted to, thought Kai had encouraged me to learn it, by telling me "You might need it someday." Little did I know that was very true. I knew Kai was I firebender, but I still loved her. My parents never got to know that, but they did 'that day', and had refused to acknowledge her and thus, she had to run away. "Stop!" Kai told, and I immediately stood still, wondering what she had in mind, "What?" I asked her. She fidgeted and asked me to repeat. I curiously did so. I sensed a deep concentration within her, as she tried to copy my step. Suddenly a rock flew up. She was so surprised that she stumbled and the rock flew downwards with a thump. I looked at her. This meant only one thing. She could earthbend!_

_Flashback Ends_

I smiled and frowned at the same time. I missed my sister. She had to be in Omashu, I could feel it. But how will I find her? Will she remember me? These uneasy questions lurked in my mind, but I knew one thing for sure, I will find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Presenting the infamous…Reeka!

Chapter 3

**Reeka's POV**

Fine. I admit it. I miss _her_. I closed my eyes and sighed. "The customers are calling, Song, stop day dreaming" came the voice of the owner of this tea shop, Shen. I smiled genuinely at him and went out to the customers.

There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys looked about 12 years old wearing weird clothing. Since I hadn't seen such clothing anywhere, I supposed it was airbender clothing. But how…? Of course! He's the Avatar! He had bald hair, covered by a wig. This is going to be interesting. The other boy and girl looked like siblings, and the girl was a waterbender. The boy wasn't. But the last girl was what intrigued me. She was an earthbender, I felt it. But she looked uncannily familiar. I closed my eyes. I realised that she was blind. Was it _her_? I almost laughed out loud at my ridiculous assumption. Get a hold of yourself, Reeka. Not any earthbender I meet is _her_.

I shook away these thoughts and asked "Welcome to the Tea Garden. What would you like?" The Water Tribe girl smiled and said, "Three Jasmine Teas, please and…" She trailed off looking at the small earthbender. The earthbender looked like she was analysing something, and immediately snapped out of it, and said "I would like a Green Tea, please." She smiled, but still looked troubled. I smiled back, even though she wouldn't be able to see it and nodded. As I went back to Shen, I couldn't help but remember how _she_ also liked Green Tea.

**Toph's POV**

This is definitely Reeka. The same voice, though it has matured now, I could still recognise it. The same footsteps, but now, more controlled and dignified. She remained relaxed, but her heartbeat suggested that she was hostile. Why? I wondered. But, all things aside, this is Reeka. I smirked. We found her.

**Reeka's POV**

I brought the respective orders to the table of kids. They smiled and I smiled back. "Song, you can take off now. Your shift is over", called Shen from the kitchen. I smiled at him and replied "Thanks, Shen" and walked out of the restaurant, into the deserted streets. It was dark outside.

"Hello Song, or should I say…Reeka?", came a voice behind me. I smirked and turned around quickly, and saw the small earthbender. At that moment I knew it was _her_. "Hello small sister, its been a while." I said, trying to hide my excitement. Apparently, I failed. Her smirk, immediately turned into a smile, one that I was quite acquainted to.

I approached her, suspiciously, but hoping she wouldn't notice my hesitation. I'm not that lucky. "It is really me, Reeka" she said in a soft voice. I smiled at her and asked her the million dollar question…"Who is Toph?" If it was possible, her smile became even larger and she grudgingly replied "She is your scared sister." We came closer and hugged.

Her heartbeat was eccentric when we hugged. I should have known it was coming. I mean come on, I'm talking about Toph. I moved out of the way, just in time to see a boulder fly past me. I sighed. I looked at her. "Was that really necessary?" I asked. She pouted and replied, "Of course, you didn't keep in touch." I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I can go and post a letter to one of the Avatar's friends, can I?" I asked, amused. She froze. "You heard about that?" she asked, suddenly very self-conscious. I rolled my eyes. No, I didn't. I didn't see daylight for a lot of years. But no need for her to know that. "Of course." I replied. My answer came in another boulder. I sighed and swiftly moved out of the way. I should teach her to be less violent.

She suddenly smirked and I knew. She was going to attack. I sighed. Ok, let's get this over with. And sure enough, a series of rocks came flying towards me, from all directions. I closed my eyes and weakened my stance and willed myself to just feel. The next moment, all the rocks crumbled into small tiny pieces. "I'm impressed." Came the voice of my sister. I smiled and said "I know." She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

I heard a loud gasp. I turned around. There was the Water Tribe girl, boy and the Avatar standing with their mouths open. I smirked. "Loose the hair, you aren't fooling anyone." I said to the Avatar. He froze and said, "H-how do you know?" I smiled, a kind smile and said, "I know a lot of things, Avatar." He blinked. "Pssh…I'm not the Avatar" He tried waving it off. I looked at Toph, ignoring him. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked her, mock disappointed. She smiled and said, "Sugar Queen, Sokka, and Twinkle Toes. Meet Reeka. Reeka, meet the group." I heard a collective gasp. I cringed. I guess Toph did tell them about me.

I smiled and waved, awkwardly as Toph said, "Nice earthbending." I smiled. "Same to you." She turned, but I swear I could have seen her grinning. I grinned. I faced the others, "So what are your real names?" I asked. The Water Tribe girl spoke first, "I'm Katara." I smiled and looked at the Water Tribe boy expectantly. He stared at me and said, "You're Reeka?" I sighed. "Yes, Sokka." I guess you have to spell it out for some people. He looked shocked. Probably because I know his name. Didn't he forget Toph introducing us? Sokka sounded like an actual name, so I took a guess. "I'm Aang." Came the voice of the Avatar. He was such a cute kid. I smiled and said, "Hey Aang."

"You are a firebender, but you just earthbened?" came Katara's voice. I rolled my eyes. "I can do both.I guess Toph has told you a lot about me." I stated, looking at Toph. She cringed. "I didn't tell a lot. I just told them you are a firebender." She said hastily. I smiled. "It's ok, H." Her face lit up. "Thanks, Kai." I smiled. She suddenly looked nervous. "Tell me, H" I said. She sighed and said, "Well, Twinkle Toes here needs a firebending teacher and…" she trailed off. "You want me to teach him." I completed. She nodded, hesitantly.

That's what she was nervous about? I almost laughed. "Of course, I will, H" I replied, looking at Aang. Something tells me he's not too thrilled to learn firebending. Bad memory, perhaps? I came out of my thoughts. A lot of time to deal with that. H smiled at my answer. Aang and Katara looked grateful. Sokka looked blank. Probably processing my words. H beckoned me forward. I sighed. Will she ever stop? I pushed the person next to me, which was Sokka, towards her and saw a boulder coming towards him and I stopped it just before it hit his face and let it crumble to the ground. Sokka looked shocked would be an understatement. He looked scared out of his wits.

"That was meant for you", pouted H. I smirked. "Trust me, I know it was." Sokka groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea." He yelled. Ignoring him, Katara led me towards a…bison? Aang looked like a little boy (which he was) when he introduced me to the bison. "Appa, meet Reeka." He looked at me, grinning. "Reeka, meet my bison, Appa." I stepped forward, unsure. Am I supposed to put my hand forward? But then Appa licked me, with his giant tongue and I laughed along with the others.

We got on the Appa. Aang tried to help me, but I just earthbended and looked at him. He smiled and airbended. According to Katara, we were going to travel westwards, to the Western Air Temple. Sokka still didn't adjust to me and was gazing my way, suspiciously, while H was holding on for dear life. I smothered a laugh. This is going to be interesting. I smiled and laid back closing my eyes, enjoyed the feeling of the air sweeping my hair, all around my face.

**Aang's POV**

She looked peaceful, unlike Toph, who obviously despises flying. But this time, even Toph had a small smile on her face. Toph looked beautiful. I blushed and looked away before anyone caught me looking. Reeka, with her black hair tied in a high pony, and silly grin didn't look like someone Toph actually would be friends with. Not that Reeka was bad, she was very nice. I just wondered how they both put up with each other. I've never seen Toph this violent, as she was chucking rocks towards Reeka, yet I've neither seen her this happy. I smiled. It's nice to see her happy.

**Katara's POV**

Reeka was a mystery. She had such grace in earthbending ,that I haven't even seen in Toph. She is a firebender as well as an earthbender. That came as a surprise! She looks older than Toph. Maybe 16 years old? That older than Sokka! She might be a great eathbender, but I wonder how she firebends. Well, we will have to see. Toph and her relationship came as a surprise. I've never seen Toph so carefree. Reeka even calls her 'H', and in return Toph calls her 'Kai'. It looks like a sister relationship, but they don't look anything alike! I guess we will find out, maybe I'll ask Toph. I smiled. Maybe things will finally work out.


End file.
